Power of a Woman
by KRiSTiNEDAHLiNG
Summary: It's New Year's Eve in Bluebell and there's only one person Wade wants to spend it with. The question is will he get up the nerve to actually make that happen. Wade/Zoe mentions of George/Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS HAS BEEN PLAGUING ME! I HOPE THAT YOU GUYS LIKE IT. EVER SINCE THE CHRISTMAS EPISODE I'VE BEEN DESPARATE TO WRITE ABOUT GEORGE AND WADE AS FRIENDS SO…HAHA. I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! - KRISTINE. **

**RATING: PG-13 (THERE IS SOME PRETTY CHOICE LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER)**

**DISCLAIMER: AND HAVE ZOE CHASE AFTER GEORGE EVEN THOUGH THE CHEMISTRY IS SERIOUSLY LACKING? UH, NO. **

**POWER OF A WOMAN**

**- W - & - Z -**

"Damn Wade you look like hell," George notes loudly as he plops down on an empty barstool.

Wade snorts and continues to wipe down the bar seeming as though he's just going to ignore George's insult when he suddenly pauses briefly to say, "I always forget is that better or worse than shit?"

George laughs and shakes his head. There are times when Wade catches him completely off-guard. He always thinks that he's probably the wittiest guy in the whole town. "Depends on who you ask, but seeing you right now I'd have to say worse."

"I reckon you'll change your opinion when I remind you that I'm the keeper of the beers in this joint." Wade says, crossing his arms across his chest as if to punctuate his point.

"Shit did I say worse? I definitely meant better," George jokingly amended. "Come on Wade we both know on your worst looking day you're still the best looking dude in this whole town."

Wade puts his hand over his heart and screws his face up so that he looks like a grandmother who just received a homemade gift from her grandchildren. "Oh Georgie I didn't know you felt that way about me."

"Well you know I have always had a thing for blondes." He replies easily as he gratefully accepts the beer that Wade poured for him. "It sure is quiet here."

Wade glances around the bar and for the first time realizes just how empty it is. Except for a few regulars in the corner playing cards and Shelly whose sitting out front texting a guy she met online from Mobile, he had been basically alone until George showed up.

"Something must really be eating you." George says when he notices that Wade has just realized how empty the place is. Usually that would have been the first thing that he bitched about the moment that George sat down.

Outside of Bluebell their friendship probably wouldn't have made a whole lot of sense to people. George is an overachiever. He always has been. He always will be. He lives by the concept that he can sleep when he's dead. Wade, on other hand, has always been more than okay with just getting by on his looks and charm alone. One of Wade's favorite declarations has always been that work's for suckers.

Their friendship began and blossomed all the way back during Pop Warner football. George was the quarterback and Wade was his wide receiver who'd pop anyone that felt justified to question George's ability, tenacity, or just him period. They came from different parts of Bluebell. They disagreed on a regular basis about everything from girls to college. And yet because of that friendship formed on the gridiron to this day they were still each other's best friends. When George was in New York City and having a particularly shitty day he'd call Wade. To his credit Wade always told him over the top tales about the citizens of their fair town as well as encouragement to stay away which provided George with the strength to make it though another day.

All of this being sad, nobody could see through Wade's bullshit better than George. So when Wade waves off George's comment and says that, "he's just a little tired or something'" George knows that something is actually going on with Wade after all.

He frowns over the top of his beer glass and shakes his head. "We both know that ain't fooling me. What's on your mind Wade?" When it looks like Wade might feed him another line he quickly adds, "I can call Lemon and after her badger you until you admit it."

Wade sighs noisily and stares at the bar. He obviously doesn't want to admit what's bothering him. He hates that George is so effin' good at reading him. He much prefers seeming like the enigma that the rest of the town seems to think he is. He drums his fingers on the bar for a second before finally looking up at George.

"You know you're kind of an asshole sometimes George Tucker."

"Same to you Wade," he shoots back before taking a tip of his beer. "I'm waiting."

"I like a girl."

George's eyebrows shoot up in surprise and he suddenly finds himself interrupting. "What's new about that? You always like a girl."

"If you'd shut up for a second Mr. Big-Time Lawyer I'll tell you why it's different." Wade replies.

George throws his hands up to signal that he not only didn't mean any harm, but is also all ears, and then he motions for Wade to continue.

"What makes this different is that I like a girl who doesn't see me as anything other than a pain in her ass," Wade murmurs.

It embarrasses him to no end. He's never been like this before. In fact, Wade can't remember a single time in his short life when he actually pursued a girl. Usually his good looks and cocky grins did all the work for him. Girls always just chased him. They flirted and he decided whether or not he was willing to give them the time of day. Even in the case of Tanzy she'd come for him, getting married had been her idea, and everything else had always been him appreciating the ease of their relationship. The most work he'd done to keep her interested was buy a case of beer.

So now him trying so hard to get Zoe Hart to glance his way was driving him insane. If she weren't so damn impossibly imperfectly perfect, he probably would have quit by now. In fact he'd tried. When it seemed clear that she thought George was the better man for her, he'd tried to accept that. But for some reason the sight of in those short shorts of hers and the way she smoldered that night during the heat wave made it so that there was no way he could turn his attention to another girl. Nope, Zoe Hart had piqued his interest and it seemed like he couldn't rest until he succeeded in piquing hers as well.

He found himself making a point to wake up early enough to meet her in Lavon's kitchen for breakfast because just getting to banter with her for a few minutes made it all seem a little easier to handle. Well that is until later when he spent entire shifts wondering why she didn't seem him the way he saw her.

He runs a tired hand across his face as he lets out a soft sigh, "This has never happened to me before."

"Shit you don't think I know that. I've watched girls make absolute fools of themselves in hopes of catching your eye. I have listened to your grief since we were fucking like 7 year olds about not needing to chase a woman so believe me I know." George replies not bothering to hide his shock.

There was a time when he was living in New York City and he used to stress that Wade would go after Lemon. It was wrong and insecure of him. Still he knew how charming his best friend was. If there was a guy who could make Lemon laugh in high school, it had always been Wade with over the top jokes and stories. So the thought that maybe they'd find solace in each other when he was gone was a recurring nightmare. In fact, if he hadn't known that Wade struggled and did his best to never be alone with Lemon he might have actually brought it up to his best friend. Never would have mentioned it to Lemon because she would have gotten high-pitched and horrified as though that was the most far-fetched idea, George could have come up with.

"Who is it?"

"No one," Wade mumbles quickly because he isn't ready to share that information with anyone just yet. Hell Lavon thinks he knows but doesn't for sure and that's only because he serves as an audience for their every interaction.

George stares at him for a second trying to think of what woman he's seen Wade even talking to recently. Within seconds his eyes are widening because the answer has been right there in front of him this entire time. He leans forward and slugs him in the arm. "Why the hell didn't you tell me that you were interested in Zoe?"

"Shhh," Wade shushes as he nervously glances around the bar hoping that nobody has heard George. The last thing he needs is for the entire town to be in his business.

"Fine I'll ask you quietly. How did could you not tell me?"

"I don't know," Wade answers but even to his own ears it doesn't sound convincing. The look George shoots him reiterates that he isn't going to accept that answer so he adds, "Because you seemed pretty damn interested yourself."

"It's just because she's from New York," he tries.

He's questioned his behavior since the day that Zoe arrived in town. It wasn't like she was the first pretty woman to be interested in despite the fact that he never hid his relationship with Lemon. Still she was the first one that he had actually pursued a relationship of sorts with. He'd meant for it be friendship, but that night in jail when Wade pointed out that it was anything, but he'd realized that he had been leading her on. And so he figured it all had to do with the fact that she reminded him of the kind of guy he could have been. He could have been a high-powered attorney that had it all figured out. And now he is a small town attorney who has some things figured out. Whether or not that's enough has yet to be seen. Still when he looks at Lemon and he remembers just how much they've been through to get to this point, whatever flirtation he'd been initiating with Zoe seems futile and meaningless.

"That's fine, but it doesn't erase the fact that she's cried over you and not me."

"She's cried over me?" George asks feeling guiltier than he thought possible.

Wade refuses to meet his eyes as he explains, "Lavon found her watching some old movie and balling her eyes out. She seemed to snap out of it pretty quick."

He nods, but doesn't say anything. He feels a lot like Wade. This is the first time in his life that he's really broken a girl's heart and it makes him feel like he got punched in the stomach.

"Stop making this about you," Wade replies when he sees the tortured way George has decided to stare into his beer. "You know she's practically turned my whole world upside down."

"Shit Wade that's the power of a woman," he isn't the least bit surprised when the look he earns from his blonde best friend is one that just borders on being mocking. "You can laugh, but we both know it's true."

For a second Wade just stands there thinking that George is even if he doesn't have it in him to admit that out loud. Nobody, certainly not a man, has ever had the ability do this to him before. "She did tell me she wanted a rain check for a beer so that's somethin'."

"You know should make a gesture. I know that what works for me. I understand that something like that might be a little out of your comfort zone, but girls love gestures."

"A gesture?"

"Yeah you show up at her place with a bottle of wine and suggest that you two ring in the New Year together or something."

"I don't know…" Wade says unconvinced. "What if she has plans?"

"Lavon's out of town until after the National Championship. Rose is going to same party as Magnolia. The practice is closed. It isn't like there's anything else for her to do. She doesn't have a car." George points out because there's no way in hell he's about to back down now. "A gesture will prove whether or not you've actually got a horse in this race."

"I'm working," Wade says waving his rag at him for emphasis.

George scoffs loudly. "We both know you refuse to close on New Year's Eve. You'll be out of here by 8:00 at the latest. Now pull your head out of your ass and make a damn gesture Wade."

"You know you're a real pain in my ass sometimes Tucker," Wade states as he grabs George's empty glass off of the bar.

"Good because you've been a pain in mine since Pop Warner."

George glances at his watch and lets out an anguished groan. He's going to a New Year's Eve party with a few of his and Lemon's couple friends. It's the last thing he feels like doing when Auburn is playing Virginia in a bowl game, but shit it means something to her so it means something to him. He stands from up his seat and starts to pull his wallet out of his jacket pocket when Wade shoots him a look that makes it clear he isn't going to accept his money for one beer.

"Who's throwing the New Year's Eve party this year?" Wade asks knowingly. Events like that used to be part of the reason that he refused to get in a relationship.

"Rick and Kelly."

"Well…" Wade can't even hide his smirk. Rick is one of those boisterous Alabama fans that has been known on occasion to nearly drive George to fight or at the very least drink more than is acceptable for a nearly 30-year-old successful lawyer. "Have fun with that."

He bites his lip trying to suppress a smile but fails miserably. "Screw you. I'll call tomorrow to see how the gesture went."

- W - & - Z -

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THERE IS A SECOND CHAPTER IN THE WORKS, BUT AT THE SAME TIME THIS COULD EASILY SERVE AS A STAND ALONE. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK. I THINK YOU'D LIKE THE SECOND PART. THEN AGAIN I REALLY LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER OF GIVE IN TO ME AND THEN I FEEL LIKE I RUINED IT WITH THE NEXT CHAPTERS SO…HAHA. ANYWAY I LOOK FORWARD TO YOUR RESPONSE. IF THERE IS LIKE NONE THEN I'LL RECOGNIZE THAT THIS WAS PROBABLY TERRIBLY AND LEAVE IT SOLO. HAHA. THANKS IN ADVANCE. YOU GUYS ARE SIMPLY THE BEST! - KRISTINE. P.S. HINT ABOUT THE SECOND CHAPTER MATT DAMON AND ROBIN WILLIAMS WILL MAKE AN APPEARANCE. HAHA. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS IS. JUST READ IT. HAHA. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. - KRISTINE. **

**RATING: PG**

**DISCLAIMR: UH, NO. **

**CHAPTER TWO: SEAN MAGUIRE**

- W - & - Z -

"You can do this," he mumbles as he fixes his collar. Silently he muses that it's a real pain in the ass to dress like George Tucker. He runs his fingers though his still wet hair before releasing a deep breath and almost imperceptibly nodding at himself in the mirror. It's time to stop stalling.

He's not usually this nervous about anything. His mama always swore up and down that Wade was the only little boy on the first day of Kindergarten that didn't carry on about being left. When it came time for him to get his license, he was so calm he hit on the very hot (and obviously married instructor), Greta - she turned down his date, but passed him with flying colors. No, Wade Kinsella did not get nervous. Except now of course as he's making the short trip to Zoe's carriage house with what he knows is her favorite pizza and a couple bottles of white wine.

He closes his eyes and inhales like he's doing one of Lemon's yoga videos that George always complains about. Finally he raises his fist and gently raps his knuckles against the door.

"Wade…" she says, the moment she opens the door.

He's momentarily dazed when he lays eyes on her. Her hair is pulled back in a messy ponytail. She's wearing what he recognizes as the pajamas that Rose gave her for Christmas. Her eyes are a little puffy and red as though she's been crying. Still there's something about her that makes his heart beat a little faster. It's a different kind of beat than the nervous one he ignored when he was knocking on the door. No, this one is pure excitement. It's not until he sees that his staring is making her self-conscious that he's able to tear his away.

"Hey," he replies failing miserably at sounding casual like he'd hoped.

She bites her lip and starts to toy with her hair. For a second she just seems content to observe him, but after a moment she finally asks the question he knows she's been wondering since the moment she heard his knock. "What are you doing here?"

He smirks trying to regain some air of coolness. "Collecting on that rain check you promised me."

"But it's New Year's Eve," she points out as though Wade does not have a calendar or has been living under a rock for a while.

"Really Doc?" Hi smirk becomes even more pronounced. The look on her face suggests that not only does she notice it but that she also finds it incredibly irritating.

She rolls her eyes. "I know you know that today is New Year's Eve. What I meant was something more along the lines of don't you have plans?"

"As long as you let me in I do."

She bites her lip. He can tell that she is trying to figure out his angle.

"I've got two bottles of your favorite prissy white wine and what I know for fact is your favorite pizza. Now will you please let me in?"

She pauses and then moves to let him pass.

"Thank you," he whispers as he walks in. "And your description of those pajamas did not do them justice." He glances back just in time to see her blush.

"I wasn't expecting company," she replies as she closes the door again. "I thought I was going to ring in the New Year by myself watching all of my favorite movies."

What she doesn't say is that she's actually been wallowing. She's been sitting on her couch wondering how she ended up alone on the one day she usually made time to have a social life. Usually she would dress up in something designer and expensive. She'd force herself to wear the stilettos that Gigi said made her legs look fucking great and swore were worth the pain. Normally she did anything, but this.

"Which one had you tearing up?"

"How'd you know I cried?"

"Your eyes are a little red," he explains. "If you weren't so damn attractive and didn't have me staring at you so intently I might not have noticed."

She blushes again. This time she moves so as her hand is resting against her cheek as if to hide it. "I'm going to go freshen up really quickly."

"Okay, but then I'm going to be waiting for an answer when you return." He says with a grin that makes it clear she won't be getting off the hook.

- W - & - Z -

"Did your plans get cancelled or something?" She asks when she returns to the living room.

She's still wearing her pajamas even though she considered changing the moment she was in her bedroom. The only thing that stopped her was that she was afraid Wade would see it as her way of making this little impromptu hangout more than it was. Still that didn't stop her from brushing her teeth and putting on a little mascara.

He shakes his head as he plops on her couch. "Nope, why?"

"I don't know. I just can't imagine you not having New Year's plans." She replies as she joins him on the couch making a point to leave enough space between them. Still it doesn't escape her that she feels some sort of satisfaction at this knowledge.

"Did you have plans?"

"I'm on call."

"Oh."

She stares at her coffee table as she searches for something to talk about that doesn't make her sound like an absolute loser. Usually talking to him is easy because they spend half of their time insulting and flirting with one another. This silence that is hanging between the two of them makes her feel as uncomfortable as one of Lemon's glares. She smiles when she sees that he's already poured them each a glass of wine. She grabs it and takes a delicate sip before remarking. "This is my favorite." She leaves out that it's her favorite brand that she can actually get in Bluebell.

"I know. I do all of the recycling. You sure can put away a lot of wine for an itty bitty thing."

"I am not itty bitty."

"You're about as itty bitty as they get in these parts. You and Rose probably wear the same size."

She bites her lip and stares into her glass because he's right. She's not going to tell him that though.

He smirks triumphantly because he knows her silence means that she's not going to acknowledge his comment. He decides to let her off the hook and asks, "What movie did you in?"

She cringes as she feels her cheeks start to redden. How one guy can make her blush this much is beyond her comprehension. "Good Will Hunting," the admission is soft he barely constitutes as a whisper.

Of all her favorite movies it is by far the least embarrassing. In fact she might be willing to go on the record as stating that it is the most critically acclaimed movie that she can quote. Still it's the fact that it makes her cry every single time that she watches it that makes her flush with embarrassment.

"I've never seen that. Is it any good?"

She gasps as though he just admitted that once killed a man. "You've never seen Good Will Hunting?" The question tumbles out of her mouth without her being able to stop her. It's as though she's just suffered a stroke and lost all auditory comprehension skills.

He chuckles quietly and flashes another of his signature smirks. Her shock and dismay makes him think she's somehow even cuter. "Afraid not. They don't exactly show many movies around here and if I was going to Mobile to see something it was more likely to be of the action and comedy variety. I'm guessing it's good."

"It's pretty good," she replies trying desperately to keep from detailing every last reason she's watched the movie so many times she wore out the VHS she originally owned it on. The last thing she needs is for Wade to have another reason to call her a spaz. "It's probably one of my favorite movies."

"Well we could watch it if you didn't mind watching it again." He figures this is the kind of suggestion that George would have come up with. Shit, the only difference is George would have not only seen the movie but had also been able to tell her all of the reasons why it was great that they both loved it.

"Like I said it's one of my favorites. Are you sure you want to watch it?"

"I figure I must be out on something so of course."

She stares at him for a second to make sure that he's not pulling her leg before getting up and putting the movie in the DVD player again. This time when she sits back down on the couch she's close enough that their thighs are touching.

- W - & - Z -

Her heart starts to beat a little faster as she realizes that the scene that always breaks her is coming up. She doesn't know what it is about Robin William's description of his wife, but it's the part that always gets him. Whenever she would watch the movie with her friends it would always be the part when Matt Damon starts crying because it wasn't his fault. But for her it was always the knowledge that Sean loved this woman so much and he had to watch her die. She takes a deep breath and tries to steel herself because the last thing she wants to do is start crying right here in front of Wade.

He's so into the movie that he barely notices her start to tense up. Still when he does he immediately reaches out and wraps his arm around her shoulder to pull her closer to him. And when she starts crying he doesn't say anything. He just sort of holds her to him. And if she'd glanced up she would have noticed that he had cried a little too because he knew exactly what Sean was talking about.

- W - & - Z -

There's a moment when the credits are rolling and neither one of them says a word. They're just sitting on the couch in silence. His arm is still wrapped around her shoulder. She's now also rested his head in the crook that seems like it was made for her to put her head their. It's the kind of perfect silence that you would expect from an actual couple and not two neighbors who were terrible at figuring out how to get on the same page with one another.

"That was a really fucking great movie Doc," he says breaking the silence. "I can't believe I've never seen that before."

"I'm glad you liked it." It comes out like she would have been okay for him to feel otherwise, but the truth is it would have crushed her.

"Robin Williams win any awards for that?"

"Yeah he got Best Supporting Actor."

"Because he kind of got me when he was talking about his wife."

"That part always gets me," she whispers. "Do you think he's right?"

"About what?"

"That the key is finding someone that is as perfect for you as you are for them."

He nods as he runs his fingers through his short hair to buy himself a moment to answer the question in a way that won't damage his masculinity. "Of course. I mean I'm an asshole, but I figure there has to be at least one girl who sees that as part of my charm."

"She'd have to be a saint," she jokes in an effort to lessen the seriousness of the moment. She feels like they're extras on the set of Good Will Hunting at this point.

He stares at her meaningfully as he replies, "I figure I'd be willing to look past all of her quirks."

"Like what?"

"I'd overlook the fact that she refuses to try grits even though I've told her how good they are with cheese in them. I'll be willing to watch movies that I don't understand and probably haven't even damn heard of most of the time. I'll even be willing to overlook the fact that she doesn't understand why Charles Barkley is hosting SNL again."

With every word he said she found herself feeling as though she were really looking at Wade for the very first time. How could she not see that he had been waiting this entire time for her to notice him? She had been crying over George Tucker when she had a perfectly nice and insanely attractive next-door neighbor who just wanted her to give him the time of day. She took a deep breath and then did the only reasonable thing she could think of - she kissed him.

When they finally broke up apart she managed to say in between erratic breaths, "I'm not a saint."

He grins. He's still dazed. Something about their kisses leaves him feeling completely out of sync. It's like nothing he's ever experienced with any other of the other girls he's kissed before. "You don't think I know that already?"

"I love surgery more than anyone I've ever met other than my father. I used to be called Yang by another one of residents who despite also loving surgery thought I was too intense."

"is she the Asian one Grey's Anatomy?"

"You watch Grey's?" She asks, even though for some reason it doesn't surprise her.

"Shelly does."

She laughs as she tries to picture Wade standing behind the bar while Shelly struggles to wait on her customers and watch Grey's.

"Anything else?" He asks because at this point he really wouldn't mind getting back to the part where she continues to daze him with her kisses.

"I'm willing to overlook your love of Classic Rock, but not your wandering eye." She tries to be funny, but they both know that this is her way of putting herself out there.

"I don't know if you noticed but I haven't been able to look at anyone other than you in a while Zoe."

She wants to point out that he called her Zoe, which he never does. Instead she decides to keep the ramble that's on the tip of her tongue at bay and instead kisses him again. She's pretty sure this is the most fun she's ever had kissing anyone.

- W - & - Z -

He's ironing when he hears the knock on his front door. For a second he thinks it's Zoe and he's late, but a quick glance at his clock tells him that he isn't supposed to be over there for at least another 45 minutes. "Come on in," he hollers.

"Hey," George says as he walks into the small carriage house. It's obvious that he stopped by in the middle of his from the way his hair is matted to his forehead and he's wearing clothes that Lemon probably hates that he owns.

"Georgie," Wade greets with a grin. "Running out the booze?"

"Something like that," he admits as he sits down on the arm of the couch. "Plus I wanted to see how last night went."

"Last night?" He asks because he figures it wouldn't hurt to work his old friend up a little bit before he boosts his ego by telling him that the plan worked.

He huffs loudly and shakes his head. "Please tell me that you didn't chicken out."

Wade stares at his ironing for a second and doesn't say anything.

"IF you didn't go over there then why the hell are you ironing?"

"Maybe I like to iron."

"We both know that you only own an iron because Lemon insisted we give one for Christmas last year." George points out.

Wade smirks because he knows that he can't hold out any longer. "I'm taking her to brunch in Mobile."

"You and Zoe are going to brunch in Mobile?"

"Did you get punched in the ear by Rick or something last night because I'm pretty sure I just said that's where I was going."

"I just can't believe you actually took my advice."

"Shit I figured I couldn't hurt."

"I can't believe you're actually ironing either. You must really like her."

He smirks as he steps into his pants. "You ever seen that movie Good Will Hunting?"

"Of course."

It takes a lot of self-control to keep from rolling his eyes because he knew George would have seen the movie. Instead he nods and says, "I'd skip Game 6 for her."

"Well hot damn Wade Kinsella who effin' knew you had that in you," George jokes.

- W - & - Z -

She's in the middle of trying to decide which dress she wants to wear to the brunch Wade is taking her to in Mobile when the call comes in from Gigi. Normally she does her best to dodge these calls because all Gigi does is make her jealous. For once though she finds herself not only answering the phone quickly, but actually sounding excited when she greets her oldest friend.

"Is this my good friend Zoe Hart sounding so happy to see me or has she been kidnapped and replaced with one of those belles she told me all about?" Gigi jokes as she pops a bonbon into her mouth.

She rolls her eyes, but doesn't bother to deny that she rarely sounds this chipper when she answers the phone. "How was New Year's?"

"It was great. Jean-Henri took me to Paris. We drank too much champagne and he practically ravaged me in an elevator."

"Jean-Henri? I thought you were dating a guy named Hank."

"Hank was Jewish. It was never going to work out. Plus Jean-Henri has abs that make you actually stop breathing in sheer awe."

Zoe snorts loudly wondering how she can be any more different than Gigi.

"How was yours? Did you at least go to that little bar they have in town the Rammer something?"

"it's the Rammer Jammer and I didn't. I stayed in - "

"Please tell me you didn't." Gigi pleads as though Zoe said that she got blonde highlights again. "I know that there are not that many people there that you feel close to but Zoe."

"You didn't let me finish Gigi. I stayed in with Wade."

"Wade?"

"Wade," she confirms and laughs quietly when she hears just how excited Gig suddenly sounds. "We ate pizza and drank wine."

"And?" She asks because she can sense that Zoe is leaving something out.

"And we might kissed until my lips were numb."

"You lucky girl."

"Says the girl who was ravaged in a Paris hotel elevator last night by someone with abs so mesmerizing they have actually cut off her airflow before."

"Still Wade is a hunk. I'm glad you finally took my advice and chased after that."

"So am I," she admits. She curses softly when she looks at her clock and sees how little time she has to get ready. "I need to go Gigi. I have a date."

"With Wade?"

"With Wade."

"You better fill me in on the rest of the details tonight Zoe Hart."

"I will." She assures her as she grabs a navy blue dress that shows off just how great her legs are. She's grateful that it's unseasonably warm down here. This kind of weather was made for her to show off her best assets.

- W - & - Z -

Later when they are on their way to brunch, Zoe doesn't even roll her eyes when Dear Mr. Fantasy starts pouring out of the speakers. Instead she just smiles and thinks that she'd take last night over a spontaneous trip to Paris any day.

Sean Maguire was right. Zoe wasn't perfect. Neither was Wade. And yet - they were perfect for each other because later when she orders oatmeal and scrunches her nose at his grits all he does is smirk and shake his head.

- W - & - Z -

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO YEAH. HAHA. THAT WAS IT. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. I HAVE NO IDEA HOW THIS CAME ABOUT. HAHA. YOUR COMMENTS WERE PRETTY SWEET THOUGH. SO I'VE STARTED WATCHING THE SECRET CIRLCE? DO ANY OF YOU GUYS WATCH THAT? IT'S KIND OF ADDICTING? SO YEP. I HOPED LIKED THIS. IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN GOOD WILL HUNTING THEN I SUGGEST YOU CHECK IT OUT. THANKS AGAIN FOR BEING AMAZING. - KRISTINE**


End file.
